


everything will be alright

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i believe in you and me, Kate Fuller knows everything will be okay as long as Seth Gecko is by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything will be alright

They're a couple hours away from the Titty Twister when Seth stops at a dilapidated gas station, there was money in the glove compartment and the car is running on fumes. Seth steps out of the car and takes his vest off, Kate thought it was funny that he was still wearing it but she said nothing. "Wanna get something to drink?" he asks her,thumbing through the large wad of cash, "Sure," she responds, "can I get some chips too?" she asks.

Seth nods and hands her a hundred dollar bill, "Knock yourself out," he says.

Kate gives him a tiny smile and makes her way inside the gas station. There's an old man at the register who doesn't seem to be interested in anything but the magazine he's leafing through. So she makes her way through the aisles, grabbing chocolates and candies. She grabs a couple of chip bags, two cokes, and a pack of gum. When she pays, the attendant looks at her funny when he sees the large currency she just handed him,"Uh, keep the change," she says, smiling uncomfortably. He seems to understand her and only gives her a curt nod when she thanks him and walks out the door.

When she returns to the car Seth is already seated and waiting for her, she almost stops dead in her tracks when she sees he's completely forgone his dress shirt, sitting there in an undershirt she sees the black tattoo winding up his right arm. Seth turns to look at her when she opens the car door and sees the heavy looking shopping bag handing off her arm, "Looks like you cleaned the place out," he says smirking.

Kate shrugs, "I'm starving," still unable to look away from his arm. Seth nods, "We'll stop at the first decent restaurant."

He seems to notice her curious gaze because as he pulls out of the gas station he gives her a glare, "It's not nice to stare."

Kate startles, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen anything like it," she says, gesturing towards his tattoo.

"You've never seen one before?" he scoffs, incredulity lacing his voice. Kate shakes her head, "Not up close. "

"Did it hurt?" She asks, her fingers itching to touch, she wants to run her digits all around and see if the marked skin feels any different than the rest of him.

Seth waves his hand dismissively, "Nah," he says, "but it took forever to finish."

"I like it," Kate tells him, and she can feel herself blush despite being under the hot Mexican sun.

"Yeah, princess?" Seth says, smiling like a little boy, he looks amused and so handsome, "maybe you can get inked up one day huh?"

Kate giggles, "I don't think so, I'm afraid of needles."

Seth turns to look at her in disbelief, and then he starts laughing. He laughs so hard she thinks he might run them off the road but Kate can't help but smile. And maybe it is a little funny, declaring herself afraid of needles when just last night she was facing blood-thirsty demons from hell.

"You're something else Kate Fuller," he says, chuckling and looking at her like he's never seen her before, his eyes are crinkled at the corners and Kate thinks she can see dimples forming on his cheeks.

"I am," she responds haughtily, and Seth only shakes his head, still grinning.

"We're gonna be okay," he says a little bit more seriously, "no bumps, no scrapes remember?"

"I know," Kate tells him, she sounds sure and confident and she knows she's not faking it. She shifts in her seat and reaches a hand toward his arm, her fingers make contact with the tattoo and his skin feels warm and soft, "we're gonna be okay," she repeats.

She sees Seth swallow and he lifts his hand so he can grab her own, he gives her a little squeeze and doesn't let go.

"Yes we are, sweetheart."


End file.
